And I will try to fix you
by PhyllisGeorgeDoloresJody
Summary: Set after movie. Bruce and Tony hit it off in SHIELD's lab. Now, after the battle, Bruce has come to live with Tony.He realizes he has signed up for a lot more than he bargained for when he finds that Tony is just as dysfunctional as he is.
1. Welcome Home

The wind whipped Bruce's hair as Tony's striking Audi convertible flew on the road. He sat in the passenger seat, smiling more than he had in a long time. The only sound to be heard was the occasional revving of the engine as they drove.

"Oh, there it is!" Tony pointed toward the ostentatious mansion in the distance, clearly visible despite the near pitch black darkness. Bruce nodded, still slightly in shock at the idea of him living in such a lavish place. After thinking about it for a while, he realized how rigid he appeared to be sitting. His back was completely erect, and his hands folded in his lap. He immediately sighed, placing his left hand down in front of the console. Tony noticed this movement, and quickly removed his right hand from the steering wheel to let it rest over Bruce's. His thumb slowly caressed Bruce's hand, tracing small circles on his skin.

"Life is going to be so much better for you there, Bruce. If you go all cray cray in the living room, we can easily replace anything you break." Tony assured. Despite being rather annoyed about how often people poked fun on the subject of the Other Guy's destruction, Bruce chuckled to himself. He'd be much happier at Stark Mansion than he ever would be living on his own. If the Other Guy took over, there would be someone to help him clean up the damage, physically and emotionally.

…

The inside of the Stark mansion was absolutely stunning. Bruce's jaw dropped as he saw just how many breakable things there were in the house; trophies, champagne and wine glasses, pictures, mirrors… the Other Guy would have a field day in here. "Well it's not much… I'm totally kidding, it's fucking awesome. But anyways, it's yours. Ours. Welcome home, Bruce." Tony led Bruce into the center of the room by a hand.

"What do you think?" Tony asked nervously, as if Bruce hating this place was even a possibility. "Well, there's a lot of stuff to break in here, I'll give you that. But it really is beautiful." Just then, a tall, beautiful woman strode into the room in five inch black stilettos. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked, a clipboard clutched in her hand, an air of definitiveness in her every step.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark." She said firmly, but with a smile. Tony beamed at her and ran forward to embrace her. "Good evening, Ms. Potts!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. As the hug drew on, Bruce cleared his throat. Tony quickly removed himself from his assistant/ex-girlfriend Pepper Potts immediately. "Oh… Pepper, this is Bruce. He's my uh-"

"Boyfriend." Bruce finished. Tony winked at Bruce and flashed him a winning smile. "Exactly, boyfriend. Well anyway, he's going to be living with us now. Bruce, Pepper lives in the guest house, which is connected to the main property. Call her, or Jarvis, if you need anything." Tony pecked Pepper on the cheek before strolling back over to Bruce, who hadn't moved an inch since arriving.

You'll love it here, Bruce," Pepper said with a smile. She gave a quick wave before turning around and walking out of the room. "I'll be working on the paperwork for the Washington conference all evening," she called when she reached the door, "I'm in my office if you need me!"

"Jarvis, two mimosas would be wonderful!" Tony called. A mechanical yet handsome voice responded "As you wish, sir." Then, two champagne glasses filled with mimosa rose up from two holes in the counter in the kitchen. Tony led Bruce over to them and handed him a glass. His free hand found its way down to Bruce's waist, and Bruce found himself suddenly mere inches from Tony. He felt Tony's hip brush against his as they swayed slightly together.

Tony leaned forward so his lips were at Bruce's ear. "Pepper will be busy with that paperwork all night, so we have the house all to ourselves." Bruce felt Tony's breath on his ear as he spoke slowly. He leaned back enough to bring his lips to Bruce's in a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other aimlessly. Further down, their hips moved forward and back, crashing into each other. Bruce was impressed with how well Tony knew what to do with his pelvis. After a while, the two broke apart, but their hips remained pressed together. "Wow…" Tony breathed.

"I'm sorry; I must be so awful at this. You're the first person I've been with in a long time. My last girlfriend didn't do anything like that with me." Bruce quickly apologized as he tried to catch his breath. "Don't be sorry, you were fucking amazing." Tony assured, "What do you say we take the rest of you out for a test drive?" Tony's eyebrows were raised, a coy smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Bruce gave Tony a look that could only mean one thing: _which way to the bedroom? _

Without another word, the pair set down their almost full glasses and ran in the direction of the bedroom. Only one non-sexual thought crossed Bruce's mind as he followed Tony down the hallway: "I'm really going to like it here."


	2. I've lost My Appetite

A/N: Hey everyone who is about to read this, I just wanted to say thanks for reading so this chapter, along with the first chapter, are mainly just to get things going. I promise, there will be angst coming up very soon. With that, thank you once again for reading, and enjoy! Oh, also, feedback is much obliged. I can't get any better if none of you tell me what I'm doing wrong

Bruce's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he squinted at the intensity of the sun shining through the open window to his right. He made to stretch, but realized something was lying on top of his right arm. Tony was curled inward towards Bruce, his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders. Bruce made a quick decision to awaken Tony with a slow, groggy kiss. Tony awoke with a hint of a moan and smiled when he saw Bruce looking down at him.

"Morning, pumpkin." he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Bruce's bare torso. Bruce settled into the touch, taking into account the thought that it was a refreshing change of pace from the usual human interaction he had.

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving after all of last night's physical activity." Bruce said with a smile and a playful tone in his voice. Tony tried his best not to snort with laughter, and Bruce picked up on it quickly, flashing Tony a puzzled look.

"If that's your idea of dirty talk, I have my work cut out for me." Tony had now put his hand over his mouth in a half-assed attempt to stifle his laughter. Bruce sighed, and Tony caught his chin and brought his face closer to his. "I'm only kidding. Your promiscuity is so off that it's endearing. It's adorable, honestly. Now how about that breakfast?" The reminder of food was enough to cheer Bruce up, and with a quick kiss of agreement, the pair got out of bed and got dressed.

"JARVIS, fix us up some breakfast. Omelet's would be delightful." Tony as he and Bruce made their way to the couch on the lower end of the living room. "Of course, sweetie," JARVIS replied, the sarcasm dripping from every mechanical word. Bruce's eyes widened in awe as he noticed the enormous white grand piano. Tony picked up on the stare of longing. "It used to be John Lennon's. They had an auction after he… you know, and I couldn't say no. Granted, it is kind of tacky and I have no idea how to play it, but it was definitely worth fighting Elton John for it. Do you play?"

"I used to, before… the accident. I tend to stay away from large, breakable objects nowadays." Bruce answered, not taking his eyes off the piano.

"Go ahead and play it." Tony whispered into Bruce's ear, sending chills down his spine. Before Bruce got a chance to rebut, Pepper strode into the room. "Good morning boys! I hope you had a lovely first night together." She greeted them with a smile.

"It was as lovely as you are on this fine morning." Tony said with a wink. Pepper chuckled, "Nice one, kiss ass." Instead of grabbing a file off of the counter like Bruce had hoped, Pepper threw herself onto the couch next to Tony. "Ah, my two favorite people, right here with me. Life doesn't get much better than that." Tony raised a glass of scotch he had taken from the end table next to the couch. JARVIS had obviously anticipated Tony's requests before he thought to ask. He took a long swig from the glass and set it on the coffee table. He then put an arm around his ex-girlfriend, and then put the other around his current boyfriend. "Do I have to sign any of that mindless paperwork for the Washington conference?"

"I have everything labeled in the places you need to sign. It's in the dining room, on the table." Pepper answered with a smile that made Bruce increasingly uncomfortable. Tony stood up, "I'll go get that over with then. Try not to miss me too much." he directed the comment to Pepper, but winked at Bruce before sauntering out of the room. Bruce sighed. All of this coy banter between Pepper and Tony was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"So, are you enjoying the house so far?" Pepper asked. The space that Tony left behind seemed to grow with every passing second they continued to sit there. Bruce gulped quietly.

"It's very large; it'll take some getting used to. But it is very lovely, so yes, I suppose." his mind had come up with a much better formulated response, but his mouth would not shut up. Pepper turned to Bruce and leaned forward, breaking the invisible Tony barrier. "I have to admit," she began, "I was a bit nervous when Tony said you'd be staying here. It's nothing against you, Dr. Banner; it's just the whole big green monster thing that had me on edge. But then Tony showed me the shockproof room, and I realized that there really isn't anything to worry about, besides getting you there in time."

Bruce stared at Pepper in confusion. A shockproof room? "Well I don't blame you, Ms. Potts. I won't pretend that I'm not a monster. And we all know what the Other Guy is capable of. But did you say Tony made an addition on this place for me?" he asked, disbelieving. Pepper nodded her head. "Yeah, he probably wanted it to be a surprise. Don't tell him I told you! But he probably just didn't have the time to show you last night, considering you and him almost shook the house down to rubble last night." she winked at Bruce.

Bruce's jaw fell. He was under the impression that Pepper was an employee of Tony's, and last time he had checked, employees did not say things like that to anyone in the workplace. Then again, this wasn't just any workplace, and Pepper wasn't just any employee. Bruce scrambled for words. "I, uh… I don't—"

"Oh come on! Thor could probably hear your sexcapades from Asgard last night! With all due respect, Dr. Banner, you obviously don't know what it means to 'come quietly'. Though, I suppose it wasn't all you. I recognized a few of the sounds as what happens after you hit Tony's 'special spot'." Pepper laughed as she said the last part, clearly reminiscing in her head. Bruce, however, didn't find any of this funny at all.

"I just feel bad for JARVIS. He said that if he ever heard that noise come from Tony again, he'd put a bullet in his hard drive." She straightened up again, reinstating the Tony barrier and silencing her laughter. Bruce was still in shock. Did he really sound like that when he…

"So, what are we talking about?" Tony called out as he waltzed back into the room. Bruce tried to create a response in his head, but all that came out of his mouth was, "I just… we were… I don't even know…"

"Always a good sign!" Tony smirked as he picked up his scotch and took another long sip. "Where the hell is my omelet, JARVIS? Bruce and I are starving!" he said after swallowing a mouthful of scotch. Bruce sighed, "I've lost my appetite."

Pepper burst out laughing at that moment, unable to contain herself anymore. Tony offered her an interested, confused look. "I'm sorry…" she said as she tried to regain her breath, "I just… I just remembered something really funny." She lied in between wheezes. Tony shrugged and turned his attention to Bruce.

"Babe, I have to go to a press conference about some stupid investment that will probably cost me millions in shares. I'll see you dinner. I've got a great surprise for you when I get back!" he leaned down and gave Pepper a kiss on the forehead before sliding to the right and giving Bruce a quick, gentle kiss. He then grabbed his scotch and hurried out of the room.

"Oh thank god he's gone." JARVIS sighed with relief, startling Bruce. "I still cannot look at that man quite the same. It's nothing against you, Dr. Banner; I just cannot get those… animalistic noises out of my memory." Pepper exploded with laughter again, this time not holding back at all. Bruce's head was pounding dully, undoubtedly from the stress of his first forty minutes of the day. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"If my sex-life is going to become casual conversation in this house, I'm definitely going to take up yoga."


	3. A Small Problem

"Tony, this isn't a good idea," Bruce advised as Tony presented him with a blindfold. "Typically, I'm not the person you'd really want to be blinded _and_ perturbed simultaneously." Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, this will be fun! I promised you that I had a surprise, and now I'm delivering. Stop being such a wet blanket. And how could you possibly be pissed already, it's only eleven a.m." he whined.

"I'm not used to being away from a microscope for such a long period of time. I don't do vacations very well. The Other Guy usually takes the absence of work as permission to make an appearance. Plus, I'm way behind on my research. I was supposed to have a dissertation on the human genome written up and sent to MIT a week and a half ago." Bruce explained. Tony grabbed Bruce's shoulder and pulled him just a little bit closer.

"I will build you a lab. Until then, you can use mine. Or we can go to Stark tower whenever you want. Remember, the top 10 floors are a techie's paradise. Whatever you need to get your homework done, I can give you. But in the meantime, you should blow off some steam. I can always get you some weed. All you gotta do is ask." Tony offered. Bruce shook his head and sighed.

"You know what that stuff does to your brain cells? It kills them. You, Mr. Stark, cannot afford to lose any brain cells, despite the exponential number of them that you may have."

"I think that exponential number is exactly why I could afford to lose some. And so can you! Just say the word, and I can send us both on a pretty chill ride down the metaphorical lazy river. Now would you stop getting me so off-topic? That surprise isn't going to show itself off. Come on, just put on the blindfold. I'll tell you exactly where to go." Tony waved the blindfold in front of Bruce's face, trying to coax him into putting it on. He sighed in an extremely put-out fashion and snatched the blindfold out of Tony's hand. "If you make me walk into something, and I Hulk-out because of it, don't be angry with me when the Other Guy rips you in two."

"Of course not, babe," Tony said knowingly as Bruce tied on the blindfold, "getting angry is your job."

Tony carefully guided Bruce from one end of the mansion to the other, making sure to avoid sharp corners. When they finally reached their destination, Tony walked ahead and opened what sounded like an enormous metal door. He led Bruce into a dim room by a hand. "Okay," Tony said eagerly, "you can take the blindfold off now."

Bruce removed the blindfold and found exactly what he was expecting: an indestructible, oddly calming room. Immediately, Bruce had felt a miniscule amount of pressure lift from his shoulders. "Why is it so… tranquil in here?" he eyed the room, unable to find anything outstanding. It just looked like a plain, bare room.

"I have incense being filtered in here by the air vents. JARVIS did some research, and apparently incense is supposed to center your chi, or some crazy shit like that. The point is, if you feel like you're going to go all rage monster, come here. Either you calm down, or you turn into the Other Guy for a while and punch some walls. I didn't put any furniture in here. I figured having something to throw at the wall would be a bit counterproductive."

Despite being pre-informed that he would be receiving such a tremendous gift, Bruce couldn't help but feel shocked. No one had ever bothered to go this far to help him before. Even he doubted that he would have been so willing to help, had he been in Tony's position. Bruce felt enormously grateful for Tony Stark. He didn't waste time showing his appreciation; he threw himself forward into a strong embrace with him. Tony gasped quietly, surprised at how strong his tiny partner really was. "Thank you." Was all Bruce could say before his voice betrayed him. Bruce had to put every fiber of his being into the effort of holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. Tony buried his face into the crook of Bruce's neck as a gesture of acceptance.

"One more thing," Tony added, "I put a yoga mat in the corner. I know you said once that you meditated and stuff, so I figured that it might be useful. If you want music or something, JARVIS can play some over the intercom." Bruce responded by holding Tony tighter, trying to prolong the embrace for as long as it would go.

…..

The following days were not very easy for Bruce. Tony and Pepper had been extremely busy lately with conferences and meetings, most having to do with either S.H.I.E.L.D. or the current fall in the stock exchange. Tony was rarely home. But when he was, Bruce was constantly being outshined by Pepper. It seemed like every time he turned his back on Tony, and sometimes even before he got the chance, Pepper was there to tell Tony how good his suit looked on him, or to rub his shoulders after a long day.

Lately, Bruce had spent more time with JARVIS than anyone else. Although he found his extensive conversations with his boyfriend's computers oddly therapeutic, Bruce would still much rather have been the one rubbing Tony's shoulders after a long day. On the plus side, JARVIS knew just about everything there was to know about Tony Stark and his perky little P.A., and he was willing to divulge any juicy detail about the pair upon request.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. They tried to do _what _at the White House Correspondence Dinner?"

"I'm afraid Master Tony and Ms. Potts had tried to spark a food fight. Unfortunately, Master Tony doomed it from the get-go when he tried to throw an entire baked potato at the Prime Minister of Sweden's head. Needless to say, their blood alcohol levels were significantly higher than most guests at the dinner that evening." JARVIS's metallic voice displayed a hint of concern. Bruce had figured that with Pepper and Tony both at a shareholder's meeting, now was the best time to ask the question that had plagued him since the moment he arrived at the mansion.

"JARVIS… how long has Tony had a drinking problem?" his voice shook as he spoke, as if the computer would punish him for asking. JARVIS didn't say anything for a second while he calculated. "Well, seeing as Mr. Stark is 37 years old, he's been legally allowed to drink for 16 years… I'd say anywhere from ten to twelve years, sir." JARVIS's voice was stoic.

"I'd like to help him with that." Bruce said definitively. JARVIS, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. "With all due respect, Dr. Banner, you aren't exactly fit to help someone, especially Tony Stark, deal with their stress-related issues."

"In a way, doesn't that make me the most qualified? I understand what Tony's going through. I've been dealing with astronomical stressors for years, haven't I? If anyone is capable enough to help Tony deal with a little drinking problem, it's me." Bruce said defensively.

"That's all well and dandy, sir," JARVIS said with a tone that resembled a warning, "but there is something you must consider: being an alcoholic to Mr. Stark is what being the Hulk is to you."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading. Feedback and reviews are always appreciated. Next up is some angst. Fuckyeahangstwoo!


	4. Confrontation

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I had finals, a health crisis, technological difficulties, and many more problems that kept conviently popping up every time I started writing. I'd also like to apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. In my opinion, it's not awesome. But I'll leave the judging up to you, so please review. Enjoy!

* * *

Bruce sat on the couch, Tony's arm around his shoulders, wringing his hands in his lap. Although his body was watching TV while Tony slowly drained a bottle of scotch, Bruce's mind was in a different place entirely. He stared intently forward as he argued with himself in his mind.

_You can hint at it? No, that's idiotic. He'd change the subject before you'd even finish your sentence. _

It seemed as though every possible approach had a considerable refutation that made Bruce rethink his entire plan.

_Offer him your aid. Tell him that you're there for him. No, he'd think you were pitying him. _

_Why don't you just tell him point blank? 'Tony, you have a drinking problem. Oh, and you should really stop flirting so much with Pepper.' Okay, that was total crap. _

_Just wing it. Say whatever pops into your head, and just go with it. _

Bruce took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was sure to be an extraordinarily difficult conversation. "Is something wrong?" Tony asked, taking note of Bruce's sharp exhale.

"Tony, we have to talk about something. But you have to promise me that you'll hear me out." Bruce said nervously. Tony nodded his head, waiting for Bruce to continue. "Well, uh, it's about Pepper. And the time you spend with her. Come to think of it, it's more about the nature of the time you spend together…" Bruce was spluttering, desperately trying to figure out how to say it as painlessly as possible. "Spit it out, Banner." Tony urged as he took a small sip from his glass.

"I- I think you are too flirtatious with her, especially in front of me." Bruce said quietly, as if Tony would slap him for suggesting such a thing. Bruce waited, but Tony remained silent; he could sense that there was more. Bruce cleared his throat quickly before continuing, "I also think that you have an unhealthy addiction to alcohol."

Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce, his half-full glass of scotch still in his hand. A smile slowly crept onto his face, and before Bruce really registered his reaction, Tony was laughing. "Really? That's it? You think I flirt and drink too much? Trust me, Brucey, there's nothing to worry about there." His speech was slightly slurred. He stood up dizzily and sauntered to the other side of the coffee table, his back to Bruce.

"Well," Bruce said, mustering up as much confidence as he could, "actually, there is. You running around, chasing Pepper, drinking yourself to sleep every night… it hurts to watch, Tony. I can't just sit idly by and watch you screw up everything. Seeing you act like this solidifies the fact that you aren't fully committed to this relationship." It was then that Tony started to get serious. His smirk had disappeared; his knuckles were white as he firmly gripped his glass.

"I'm in this relationship! I don't cheat, I don't do anything I wouldn't be afraid to tell you! Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I don't want to share you with Pepper and scotch, Tony! Being in a relationship means that you have to be committed to one person, and nothing else! That kind of relationship with Pepper is in your past, Tony! You may not technically cheat on me with her, but you do with your goddamned alcohol! You treat liquor like it's a woman, and then you drown yourself in it! That's cheating, Tony!" Bruce had stood up too, but remained on his side of the coffee table. His left hand had shot up to his temple; his head was now pounding, and that was a tell-tale sign that if he wasn't careful, he'd lose control.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not some kind of serial monogamist, like you! And while we're on the subject, let's talk about you. You can drop your little 'Holier than Thou' act, Bruce. You aren't better than me just because you don't mind getting shoved around and stepped on! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Bruce! And stop whining so much when people don't give you all the attention! You know why I drink so much, Bruce? Because a shot of tequila isn't going to bitch at me about monogamy!" Tony was yelling now, and he had turned to face Bruce. His body was shaking a bit, and he was spilling a few drops of scotch here and there.

"Tony, stop it. You're drunk, okay? You need to calm down." Bruce tried desperately to calm Tony; if he didn't stop shouting, there wasn't any hope that Bruce would be able to hold on. He tried massaging his temple with his fingers. The headache was progressing, becoming more and more intense. The Hulk was going to rear his ugly head with a vengeance, and Tony was going to be his target.

"No, I'm not! God, Bruce, if I wanted my partner to just sit around and bitch at me, I would have just stuck to women." At that moment, Bruce snapped. He launched himself over the coffee table and knocked Tony's glass out of his hand as he pounced. Tony threw Bruce across the room and raced to his side.

"Bruce, you have got to calm down, okay? I'm gonna get you to the safe room, and I'm going to get something that'll knock you out, but you have to hold on, Bruce! Don't let him take over!" Tony's voice was anxious, a hint of fear barely detectable. Bruce was writhing on the floor, growls of pain escaping his throat. His hands were gripping his head; his finger nails digging into his scalp. "Tony… stop… GO!"

Tony backed up an inch as a vivid shade of green tinted Bruce's skin. "JARVIS, I need you to get the syringe in my lab up here! I need it near the safe room, ready to use!" Tony screamed. He couldn't hear JARVIS's reply, and he didn't really care about what he had to say. Bruce let out an earsplitting roar as he continued to convulse. He had turned over and arched his back, his fists cracking the tile floor as he pounded them against the ground in pain.

As Bruce tried desperately to keep control, he couldn't stop thinking about Tony. About Tony's drinking, about Tony's relationship with Pepper. Rage boiled in his blood, and he felt the Hulk forcing his way into control. His thoughts of Tony were spotted with white hot rage. _How could he do this to me, _Bruce thought as he felt his muscles expanding, _how could he be with me when he cares so much about that damn girl, and that damn drink?_ The Other Guy pushed Dr. Banner to the back of his mind as he took over, replacing every reasonable thought with pure anger.

"Bruce, look at me! You can't let him take over right now! You have to keep calm, Bruce!" Tony was still shouting down at Bruce as the transformation continued. "I know you're in there, Bruce, now come back out here and kick the Other Guy's ass!" Tony threw himself to the ground, dodging Bruce's massive fist as it flew through the air. "JARVIS, on second thought, bring the syringe here! I need it now, JARVIS!" Tony saw a tiny syringe raise out of the hole in the counter in the kitchen. He looked back to Bruce, who was roaring and getting to his huge feet. Tony lunged to the right, passing Bruce and launching himself up to the counter. Bruce caught Tony mid-air and tossed him effortlessly back to the other end of the room.

Tony hit the wall with a loud thud, knocking over a few pictures from their shelves. The pictures shattered as they hit the ground, and he landed in the debris. A sickening crack came from Tony's arm as his bone snapped in two, and Tony yelped in pain. He struggled to his feet. His vision was fuzzy and unfocused, but he could see Bruce standing before him, waiting. He let out another deafening roar, and then wrapped a crushing fist around Tony's torso. "Bruce-" Tony wheezed, but the Hulk didn't listen.

Tony flew through the air like a baseball. This time the Hulk had thrown him in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as Tony realized where he was, he jumped to his feet and limped to the counter. He gripped the syringe like his life depended on it. He stumbled back out in the open, ready for the Hulk to grab him again. He did just that, tightening his grip around Tony's chest as he squirmed. Before Hulk got the chance to throw him again, Tony forced the needle through the rough green skin. He forced the plunger down just in time. Hulk screamed in annoyance, and he continued to tighten his grip on Tony. The light of the arc reactor flickered once, unable to withstand the pressure. Tony's vision was spotted and blurred. Just as he slipped out of consciousness, the Hulk dropped him. The giant green man blacked out and fell to the ground, causing a loud thud.

The two men lay unconscious on the ground in the living room. Bruce's form was slowly decreasing in size, and his skin was returning to its usual pale tone. JARVIS quickly called Nick Fury, who sent over a response team. The pair was airlifted to a S.H.I.E.L.D. controlled hospital immediately.


End file.
